Pirates of the Bermuda Triangle: The bloody waters
by Inspector Marth
Summary: Looking for betrayal, death, choice, sacrifice, angst, torture, funniness, and romance in between? Here's a story. Ahh sux at summaries.R&R YLinkxNana RoyxZel PeachxMarthxZel LinkxZel FalcoxSamusxCptn.Falcon LuigixDaisy BowserxPeach PitxZel
1. Prologue

Pirates of the Bermuda Triangle: The bloody water

Prologue.

The trumpets roared, and the drums echoed beats as the flag of the waters rushed straight into the air. The flag blew swiftly, and vibrated throughout the sky. A flag so big and charming flew across the sky like a meteor. The instruments got louder, the drum rolls appeared quick and in unison. The drums stop and the world let out a huge roar. The stadium had remained quiet. The Flags lowered down. The lights blew out. Suddenly a fountain of confetti and blood came falling from the sky. Everything lit up again. Everyone started dancing, everyone started laughing and cheering. Most of the people were drunk, and hadn't got any sleep.

A lot of the men were, for once very disrespectful. It seemed as though insanity had finally taken over the land. Glass bottles were cracked on the floor. People's brains were lengthened out of their own heads. This was very unpleasant, indeed.

It rained blood as the wickedness of the people danced and singed. The sign of what they were doing was wrong. But it seemed to them that they had the need to celebrate. There, stood his feet, looking at the world. There looking at the people, the people who betrayed everything. The world had finally come together to celebrate death. But no one cared.

"This is terrible. Could it get any worse than this…?"

Roy gazed into the sky, while watching the blood of his brother fall onto the flesh of other's faces. He wiped off the blood on his face. He looked deeper into the sky. He could almost see his brother's face, and could almost hear his voice, damning Roy to his death.

"What have I done…? Why did I… Kill… Him.? Forgive me, brother."

Suddenly, the dancing stopped, and the voices started singing, " Oh how we know he's gone, he never gave us happiness. But since his brother saved us all, we are free from his wickedness."

Roy kneeled down; still gazing into the sky. He whispered, " It's all lies… He was preventing…"

Roy bowed down and fell into the bloodied ground. He caressed the floor closely and screamed, "I didn't mean to!"

Everyone kept quiet, and turned into Roy's direction.

"Would you all just shut up?" He yelled at them.

Everyone laughed. Beyond the corridors, children appeared out of no where and attacked Roy with rotten fruits and vegetables. The juiciness of the fruits, that were once fresh and smooth rusted into a disgusting rush of mockment and disability. The fruits and vegetables splashed onto Roy's face. Very soon, everyone started throwing items at him. Forks, spoons, knives, food, any sort of item would do. As long as the substance of his brother was removed from the earths surface.

The strong built men grabs onto Roy's shoulders and legs. The men placed him on a giant cutting board. The children mocked his bravery and laughed at him as he was put to his humiliation. The women cried, but not of sadness but of laughter. The rest of the men threw objects at Roy as though he were a punching bag. The emptiness of the night laughed as though his brother was bringing Roy down to his death.

"To the depths of hell you will go!" a voice screamed.

The drums banged loudly.

"To hell!" another voice echoed.

The Raining blood fell deeper and poundingly.

"Damn you! For none of us appreciate your presence here!" the last voice he had heard spoken.

The drums then made sounds loud and clear and in unison. The band thoroughly joined at the drums grew louder and louder.

"I had no choice, I had to do it. If I hadn't, all of these people would be dead. But now it's backfiring at me. But I didn't mean for anything bad to happen. They all just want me to be backfired for nothing. Now I am the one to die. But I don't deserve it."

The crowd's singing and dancing quieted down. Echoes started to rise, but the sounds of laughter brushed away and faded into the darkness. Roy closed his eyes, darkness grew closer into him.

"Ugh," Roy groaned, as the crucifier digged his axe into Roy's leg.

"We don't want your presence here… We want to smell every substance of your brother's blood!" the crucifier yelled and digged his axe into Roy's lower hip.

Roy spat out some blood and some liquidy liquid. Roy coughed loudly. He couldn't run away from the crucifier, for he had been tied down with his brother's flesh. He groaned loudly and yelled in pain as the children through oil at his face.  
"Ahh, please, stop it!" Roy screamed.

Suddenly he ripped through the flesh and reached for the hood of the crucifier's face.

"Marth?" Roy whispered in confusion.

"Yes, Roy… I have come to kill you. Your presence is a threat to everything. You shall be tortured and casted off into the bottom of the Bermuda waters, and be sucked in The Bermuda Triangle. By the way, If you survive, tell me what's inside there." Marth laughed.

Then the built men grabbed onto Roy's swollen legs and arms and led him towards the waters. The flag grew higher.

The parade of betrayers and sinners walked behind the lead of Marth, the lead of death and the lead of the great waters of the Bermuda.

"Now go, fall into the Devil's triangle!" Marth yelled out.

At the edge of the waters, the built men dropped Roy into the water, they left him to drown into the triangle.

END OF CHAPTER!

Alrighty, don't worry, it gets better after.


	2. BT

Pirates of the Bermuda Triangle: The bloody water

Chapter 1: BT

"I can breathe. I feel every part of my body. I can think. I'm not dead. Did I really fall? Did I really fall into the 'Devil's triangle'? Or did I just dream the whole thing? Roy, wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up. Over lappin- overla- overlapping voices- lapping voices- voices- voices.

Get out! Get… OUT!" Roy yelled to his feet.

He stood tall and strong. His shadow shot by the light of the sunset. He looked into the horizon; he smelt the fresh breeze and felt nature tingling through his skin. He heard the voices of the earth surround the center of his life. He stood straight without even bending. His neck had no cramps, nor his stomach and legs had no cuts. There were no scars at all on him. Roy turned around, to see the world at his feet. He looked at a beautiful paradise, that some like to call heaven. Everything was beautiful. Everything was colorful and everything was clean. Everything Roy ever wanted stayed true and strong. Everything he desired took place. There were no longer scars.

"I'm living a lie. I didn't fall… Did I? Or am I just… No… This is all so confusing," Roy complained.

The sun was setting pleasantly behind Roy. He stood impatiently by the waters. Although he was hungry before he had felt a large rush of water, he really hadn't felt much.

"It's like… I was just born, but at this age, at this time… And at this place."

He looked around the area, just moving his two eyes. He sighed as he still saw nothing but paradise. For once he wanted to be tortured. Nothing was felt, not anything.

"Damn It all!" Roy yelled while falling on his knees.

His shouting echoed throughout the land. He then turned around to watch the sunset.

"I guess I'll have to wait until someone comes and tells me what's going on," Roy sighed.

He looked heavenly at the rising moon, and the faded stars. The cloud drifted in smoothly as the hours went by. Soon he had started to think that no one was going to come, and that no one was even alive. He just seemed to be living on his own. He silently looked over the giant cliff that he was on, and looked at the forests that kept him motivated. It was so beautiful, how the streams went by, and how the land grew strong and free. After a while he began to think of his hygiene. It was very unhealthy to be staying up for so long. So he laid down on his back, on his face on his side, on his other side. He couldn't even sleep. The hours went by and the moon had reached the sky. It was bright that night, and the moon shined brightly. The nights that were normally cold and whistling with frightening winds were now calm and bright. He sighed as no breeze had caressed his skin, as no voices populated his mind, as no knives were stabbed into his back.

"This living defeats the purpose of life, now doesn't it?" Roy questioned himself.

"No one is here, no one can tell me what to do, and no one can hurt me."

A shadow then lurked behind Roy, coming from the deep forest. A man dressed in white shivered around Roy and reached him from behind. Roy's body faced the moon as this figure caressed Roy with his darkness.

"Bermuda's Tr-," the voice stopped as Roy turned his head around.

Roy's sparkling eyes turned around swiftly. He then turned his whole body and saw the face of his most loved one.

"Marth? You piece of shit! You killed me?" Roy yelled at him.

"Well hello," Marth said most happily. "I'm sorry, mate. Couldn't resist."

Roy stood up, as Marth still sat low on the ground. Roy gave him a disgusted look. Marth looked up at him with googly eyes.

"You killed me, I fell into that god forsaken triangle, and you don't give two shits?" Roy yelled down at him.

"Shockingly… I only gave one shit," Marth said smartly, while raising his finger towards his chin.

Roy groaned, "I don't care how many shits you gave, the fact is that you threw me into that triangle, and I fell to my death!"

Marth raised an eyebrow and thought for a few seconds, and then yelped, "If you fell to your death you wouldn't be here, savy? Besides, when you fell into that triangle, i saved you, you should know."

"Well I'm still not quite alright since your presence still lives within my reach. I don't wanna be seen with you," Roy yelled at him.

"Haha, fact is that I'm the only one that you will be seen with, cause no one else is on this island, mate," Marth chuckled while hopping to his feet.

Roy walked up to Marth.

"Just because you're the only man on this island besides me, it doesn't mean I've got to stay with you!" Roy stated to his face.

Roy walked past Marth while nudging his shoulder roughly. Marth slightly turned around and laughed, and then he looked to his shoulder.

"Ouch," Marth commented. "Well, you know… If you ever wanted to get anywhere you should mind asking questions to those around you."

Roy stopped and folded his arms. He slightly turned his head around just so he could see Marth's face.

"Well, good luck finding the right person," Marth swallowed, and then he jumped down the cliff that Roy had been watching ever since the sunset.

Roy fully turned around to see, not Marth, but the cliff Marth fell off of.

He walked closer towards the cliff. In the distance he could here a sudden, "Help! I'm dying down here!"

He approached closer to the cliff. Located right below the end of the cliff was… Marth!

"Gotcha!" Marth yelled at him while holding onto a stiff vine.

Then he grabbed onto Roy's rough arm and swung it towards the sky. He then let Roy hang below himself. Roy held Marth's arm like he was going to die. And technically he was going to die because at any moment now Marth would drop Roy to his death.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roy yelled at him.

Marth then let go of Roy's arm and allowed him to fall helplessly while he just hung there confused and witty. Marth then jumped to his feet and made it safely back on top of the cliff. While Roy echoed a cry. He fell fastly down, for the cliff had been tall and mighty. His echo grew everywhere from the top of the cliff, and into the bottom of the cliff.

Shockingly, he landed, but not on land, but on water…

Marth looked down at him laughing, until he realized that he had landed in the water.

"Ah! No good! No good, not good at all," Marth worried while climbing down the vines.

It took him quite some while to get down without a single scratch on his leg, or on his face and arms.

Roy, floating down a stream of water glanced at Marth as he approached.

"You idiot… You were trying to kill me… Again," Roy groaned as he grabbed onto a raft of land.

He slightly pulled himself on top of land with his limited strength. Marth drew closer and sat himself down on the smooth sand.

"No, I wasn't," Marth said innocently.

"Don't play with me, alright Marth?" Roy groaned.

Marth laid down on the floor, legs and arms spread and all.

"If we were playing a game, then I would be having loads fun," Marth said while waving his arms about.

"Well it seems to me that you are having loads of fun," Roy mocked him while groaning up to his feet.

"Well, things would only get fun if you had died," Marth stated.

Roy spitted on Marth as he looked down on him, "So you did want me to die?"

"No, I didn't say such a thing, why would you expect something like that from me?" Marth said looking happily up at Roy.

"Because you nearly killed me when you threw me into that triangle," Roy yelled at him.

Marth rolled his eyes, "how would you know that that was me, if you never minded to ask me if I were the one trying to kill you… It could have been an imposter, mate," Marth stated.

"Well if you attempted twice and wittingly failed twice then that's proof enough," Roy sighed, and then followed the path towards the moon.

Marth lifted his body up, and sat patiently on the ground.

"I could get you out of this place you know?" Marth stated wisely.

Roy finally turned around to Marth and approached him. Marth backed away worried.

"You scare me sometimes, you know," Marth sighed.

"I'll scare you more when I kill you," Roy pouted.

Marth laughed, "Well that's not a polite way to treat your only source."

"Ok shut up already and help me," Roy sighed.

"Getting better, just next time, don't tell me to can it," Marth said proudly.

"Whatever you say," Roy groaned. "Now where to?"

"Our destiny," Marth laughed.

Roy, surprised said, "Wait, my journey, has something to do with you?"

"Of course, mate. You don't expect much, do you?" Marth chuckled.

Marth took out a giant telescope from his pocket, and enlarged it to an even bigger telescope.

"Let's watch the sunrise, shall we?" Marth pondered.

Marth then started climbing a giant oak tree. It took him long enough to reach the top. He then was to set his telescope. He then gazed into the sky. Roy caught up with him.

"So why are we watching the sunrise?" Roy asked him.

Marth looked around, ignoring his question.

"Never mind then," Roy sighed.

Marth closed his telescope and stuffed it into his pocket. He then pointed to the giant gap in the forest.

"That would be our destination," Marth laughed.

Suddenly a horn started blowing, and a bunch of birds disintegrated into the sky. Roy looked onto Marth.

"What was that?" Roy asked.

Marth looked closely…

"It's the BT," Marth gasped.

Roy just looked at him and thought "What the hell."

"They have arrived," Marth grinned at Roy.

Ok well that's the end of this chapter… More romance, funnyness, and gore in the next chapter!


	3. Meet the Crew

Pirates of the Bermuda Triangle: The bloody water

Chapter 2: Meet the crew

Roy, unshocked looked upon Marth and sighed. Marth grinned wider. Roy sighed again. Marth grinned even wider.

"Ok, can you stop and tell me what this BT is?" Roy yelled at him.

Marth ignored him and turned his head to the morning distance. Roy then crawled behind Marth and leaned against him back to back. Roy raised an eye brow and raised his left hand to his chin.

"Now I see what's going on…"

Marth turned his vision towards Roy. Then he grinned lightly. Roy gave him a disgusted look.

"Say something, because I know I'll figure it out," Roy said to him.

Marth laughed, "If you know you'll figure out, why mind asking?"

Roy folded his arms and thought.

Then he asked, "What?" Roy looked disgusted and confused.

Marth rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Then he grinned and looked at Roy.

"Would he stop with the grinning?" Roy thought to himself.

Marth leaned back on Roy and bonked his head into Roy's head.

"Ow," Roy yelled.

Marth then crawled towards the front of Roy and in the process he nudged Roy off of the tree.

Roy fell into the muddy and scaly ground. Marth climbed down with one hand, and with the other held his large telescope. He completely wasn't balanced so he leaned forward with his telescope and he ended up falling to his face. Of course he wasn't injured as much as Roy, for Marth had completely missed the scaly and muddy part and had fallen into the dry and soft side.

"Another failed attempt," Roy sighed while crawling to his feet.

Marth sighed, "Indeed."

Marth hopped to his feet and pleasantly started to walk on the tracks that were already leading to a destination. Roy caught up with him and followed behind him.

"So…" Roy started.

Marth marched without a word. Roy looked at him. He then drew closer to him (beside him) and nudged him lightly.

"So…" he started again while expecting a smart response.

He waited for a while, still no response.

"Ok, any ways… Where are we off to now?" Roy asked.

Marth ignored him once again and looked the other way.

"Are you mad because I didn't die? Cause I can pretend I'm dead, maybe that will make you feel better?" Roy asked.

And once again, Marth ignored him. Roy thought for a moment and then had a very smart thought.

"I don't need to know where we are going, alright. I just want to know what BT means," Roy said.

Marth rolled his eyes and turned his head to Roy. He then said, "Why don't you use your energetic little mind and search for words that start with a 'b' and a't' and put their initials together to find out a familiar code?" Marth asked.

"Hmm, never thought of that," Roy thought.

Marth began to walk faster.

"Hey, wait up," Roy called.

Marth drew faster, as Roy drew weaker. Marth didn't really care, for Roy wasn't much of a concern to him now. So Marth speeded up as Roy slowed down.

"Oh my God, come back!" Roy screamed at him from a far distance.

Among the trees in bushes, Roy tried catching up to Marth getting cut by branches and small objects. But of course that amount of pain could never compare to the amount of pain that he had once had.

Marth turned his head around and sighed. Roy decided to kick it up a notch and speed faster. Marth then stopped, while Roy fastly collided with Marth. They both bonked heads with each other. Roy bounced to the cold ground.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Marth asked Roy while turning around to him.

"The question is: Are you trying to kill me?" Roy asked him while crawling to his feet once again.

Marth smiled, "Of course I'm not."

"Liar," Roy thought in his head.

"Best be off," Marth laughed.

Roy raised an eye brow, "So where to?"

Marth pointed towards a campfire and a tent. Roy noticed that they had finally made it out of that dark and wet forest and had made it out in the deserty wasteland. Marth held a giant branch out to uncover their destination as Roy jumped out of the forest. Marth followed him out. The two men walked carefully out and walked calmly towards the tent.

"What's in the tent?" Roy asked Marth happily.

Marth caught up with Roy and leaned his elbow over Roy's shoulder. With his other arm he pointed towards the tent.

"That, my friend, is the one and only proof of life on this island," Marth answered.

Roy raised his hand to his chin and sighed, "So that is the only proof… So the rest is all fake? Even us?"

"Yes! We're fake too! You're finally getting it!" Marth yelped proudly while letting loose of Roy's shoulder and walking more forward.

"C'mon faster," he ordered while looking behind to Roy.

Roy sped up. Marth walked slower as Roy caught up. They continued walking together. After hours of walking….

"Ok, Marth… I can't take this. We've been walking forever and that tent hasn't gotten any closer nor are we getting any farther from that forest! We're never going to make it…"

"Oh yes we will," Marth responded.

Roy stopped walking and watched as Marth walked forward.

"This is all fake? Even that tent is fake," Roy stated.

Marth turned around and looked at Roy.

"Do not underestimate the tent, if you don't believe it's real then it's not. But if you do, then it'll come to you instead of you going to it. The more you believe the closer you'll get," Marth told him seriously.

Roy looked at Marth astonished and then caught up with him.

"In that case I do believe in it," Roy said calmly.

Marth laughed, "You see, you're getting better again."

They continued walking when Roy finally asked once again, "What's in the tent?"

"Nothing, It's not important," Marth responded.

"Nothing?" Roy said back. "If there is nothing, then what are we gonna do once we get to it?"

"It's not what is in the tent we need, but what is in the campfire that is important," Marth stated.

"Oh, so… What about the campfire is so important?" Roy asked more interested.

"You'll see… Now are you feeling a tingle in your heart?" Marth asked him pleasantly.

Roy widened his eyes and responded, "What kind of question is that?"

Marth just looked at him and waited for a smarter respond. Roy looked up at him and made a small chuckle.

"Well, sort of…"

Marth laughed, "Well good, we must me getting closer."

Finally a bright flash exploded as if out of no where. Everything was white, and everything was silent until a voice rose.

"Looks like were not in Kansas anymore…" Marth said quietly.

"What the hell? We were in Kansas?" Roy gasped.

"No, now look into the distance."

The two of them looked into the distance. There among the whiteness of the pathway sat a campfire. As they walked closer, the fire grew near.

"It's getting closer!" Roy excitingly laughed.

"No shit Sherlock," Marth responded.

Roy rolled his eyes. They drew closer, so close that they were already burning in the flame.

"Roy, get out of the fire or you'll ruin the process!" Marth yelled at him.

"Oh, right," Roy answered while moving back.

Marth stoke his hand out towards the fire. No burns at all. The fire grew higher and higher the longer his hand was in the fire.

"Doesn't your hand hurt?" Roy asked.

Marth didn't respond… His eyes just grew red as the fire rose. He lifted his hand out of the fire. Well technically, he didn't take his hand out cause his hand wasn't their.

"Your hand! It melted!" Roy yelled at Marth.

Marth laughed, "All in the process of creating something incredible."

Marth unleashed his sword from the only hand that he had and then whacked the fire with his falchion. The fire surprisingly blew out.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Roy asked.

Marth didn't respond as he pointed to the only segment of ashes. There lay a map.

"So, did you figure out what BT meant?" Marth asked interested as he grabbed the map and squeezed it into his pocket.

Roy then said, "No."

"You can't be serious. First of all… BT stands for Bermuda Triangle, the triangle that you fell into."

"Then why did you tell me that the BT was coming? That doesn't make sense," Roy cutted him off.

"Bermudan travelers, the travelers of the Bermuda were coming," Marth responded. "And also… In this case, the tent, and fire and all… I meant, Buried treasure. So technically if you used your brain to find further knowledge that you've never remembered to learn about, then you would complete a puzzle by putting two words together. It was pretty obvious… I didn't even need someone to tell me."

"So you made BT up?" Roy sighed.

"Well… Yes," Marth laughed.

Roy thought for a few seconds and finally asked, "So where does the map take us?"

Marth sighed, "You idiot, I just said… Buried treasure."

"Oh… Right… But how do we get anywhere from here?" Roy asked.

"The tent," Marth responded.

Roy confusingly sighed, "But you said that the tent wasn't important!"

"I did? Well, even if I did, which I did not, the tent isn't important… Unless you get the map." Marth said wisely.

Roy raised an eyebrow, "Oh, it's getting a lot clearer now."

"No it's not actually, wait and see and you'll be confused again. I can't wait for you to meet my love, Argentina," Marth chuckled.

"But, what of-," Marth cutted Roy off.

"Would you stop talking, any moment now, the BT will catch us in their property, so let's get in the tent and get out of here," Marth yelled at Roy.

"Y'know, you're very evil. You were happy before, when you found out that they were coming. What are you hi-," Roy stopped as Marth cut him off again.

Marth grabbed Roy and kicked him into the tent. Marth then jumped into the tent himself.

They ended up on a ship. The sails were red and ripped; the ship was almost wrecked and sinking into the bottom of the ocean. Blood cursed all over the floor. Canons were still loaded with gun powder. Bottles of rum stocked by the doors. Fires lined across the ship fiercely. Not even the small rain could put out such a small amount of fire.

"… So who's Argentina?" Roy asked Marth.

"You are standing on her, boy! In fact you are standing on her face, get off now!" Marth yelled at Roy.

Marth ran to the shaft which Roy had been standing on.

"What happen?" he asked his ship.

Suddenly a voice called out coming from the centre of the ship.

"Captain, I'm over here," the voice called out.

Marth turned to the left and yelled, "Aye! You changed locations!"

Roy laughed and thought, "What the hell… Marth has gone way nuts, there's no... Oh God, It's probably one of his sailor friends trying to pull a cheap prank."

"Argentina!" Marth yelled as he walked to the middle of the ship.

Just then a face appeared on the centre of the ship.

"Holy!" Roy yelped out as he saw a huge and beautiful face emerge out of the ship.

Marth kneeled down.

"Why do you have cuts on your face? And what happen to the ship?" Marth demanded her to answer.

A tear came rolling down her cheek. Then she closed her eyes, and never spoke a word again.

Marth then walked over to the closest door and slammed it opened.

"You worthless sons of scum!" Marth shouted down the stairway. "What have yee done to my precious Argentina?" Marth yelled while stomping down the stairs.

Roy quietly followed him down stairs and shivered, for he hadn't seen Marth this mad since they were younglings.

They both made it down the stairs. There, cuddled in the corner were a few scallywags that were called down to Marth's side.

"Wake up!" Marth yelled.

The crew woke up and noticed Marth pissed and ready for a fight. They all jumped to their feet, reformed a line, and stood strong and tall.

"Before we get into details… On what became of this ship. I would like to introduce you, Sir Roy, to my crew. Mario! Step forward!"

The Italian plumber stepped forward and watched as Marth circled him.

"Now, this is Mario. As you probably already noticed…"

The crew nodded and laughed in the back.

"He as you know is-," Roy stopped Marth as he continued talking.

"Marth… I just wanna get out of here and find my brother…" Roy sighed. "You don't have to explain to me."

Marth thought for a few moments and responded, "Fine then."

Mario stepped back.

"Let me just get this over with. Link, hero of Hyrule, followed by the Princess of Hyrule, which I kidnapped."

"Marth you didn't kidnap Zelda, she agreed to board on this ship," Link yelled at him.

Roy looked at Link, then turned to Zelda. His eyes bloomed with happiness, the most happiness he had felt ever since he was born. His heart beat with the sounds of love and his stomach tingled as if he were in heaven. His arms dropped down as he drooled, looking at Zelda.

"And this is Fox, he is very gifted when piloti-," Marth stopped himself from talking as he turned to Roy drooling his tongue away.

Marth snapped his fingers in Roy's drooling face and Roy finally was released from his imagination.

"Huh?" Roy wondered.

"As I was saying, he is very skilled in piloting, as is Falco and Falcon. Also Luigi, Mario's brother has a great skill of plumbing since, as you have seen before, we have a lot of leaking problems," Marth nudged Roy.

Roy sighed, "Marth, I'm not listening to a word your saying, so please… Stop while you're ahead."

"Ugh! Bottom line, this is my crew: Link, Zelda, Fox, Falco, Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Yosh, Game and watch, the pokemon, Pit, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Ness, Ice climbers," suddenly Marth's voice faded.

Roy fell down to the floor. Everyone then turned to him as Marth continued talking. Finally Marth stopped when he noticed a clomp on the floor. He turned around and saw as the crew circled him. He then walked carefully towards the crowd and bent down to Roy.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Marth said out loud.

Fox raised both his shoulders. The crew followed his actions. Everything remained quiet.

END OF CHAPTER—plzz R&R…


End file.
